


Up On That Rooftop

by ExyDays (sa77ra)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Music AU, Post-Break Up, Singer AU, Singer!Neil, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sa77ra/pseuds/ExyDays
Summary: Andrew hears Neil's newest song and has feelings about it.Music AU where Neil is a pop artist who just went on tour but got dumped by Andrew before that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by and lyrics pulled from the song Rooftop by Clara Mae, go give it a listen its so good (not all the lyrics fit ive hand picked the ones that do).  
> Lyrics - Underlined for clarity

“up on that rooftop you told me that you don't care”  
“turn all the lights off, so where do we go from here?”  


Andrew shut his laptop.  
But it was too late. The words were already etched into his brain.  
His cousin had messaged him that Neil had released an interesting new song. That it was gaining rapid popularity, and deserved a listen, which was true, but unfortunate.  
Andrew had broken up with Neil the month before. He didn't believe in regret. But for a moment...

“It hurts like hell, like nothing I’ve ever felt, why am I doing it to myself”   
“when I know you’re tired of trying”   
“up on that rooftop you told me I’m wasting tears”  


It was the most personal pop song Andrew had ever heard, and he hated it somewhere deep.  
His phone was burning a hole in his pocket.  
Before he could stop himself Neil’s contact was pulled up and the phone was at his ear.

“I heard it”

Neil’s hum was a touch bored “and what did you think of it”

“My reasons for breaking up were valid. You’ve been busy touring and now you’re not..” Andrew put a sneer in his voice “ _tied down”_

The silence on the line was deafening. Andrew looked down to see the call was still running.

Neil’s interruption was sharp and the anger in his voice was barely held off “Did I ever imply that I wouldn’t make time for you or that I would run off with someone else while on the road Andrew? or did you decide that then was a perfectly dandy time to decide that long distance would be too much effort and that we weren’t worth it? hmm?”

Andrew scowled “there was no _we-_ ”

The sound of Neil hanging up on him cuts off the end of his argument.  
Andrew stabs the call button again before it rings out and hits Neil’s voicemail asking him to leave a message at the tone.

“I’ll be where you are in twelve hours. _We_ , are talking about...” Andrew takes a breath “ _our relationship_ ”


	2. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew flys to see Neil overseas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the lyrics (still underlined for clarity) at the beginning are still from Rooftop by Clara Mae, And later they lyrics are from Iron&Steel by Quinn XCII (I've always secretly imagined Andrew singing the album he mentions). Thank you to everyone who commented on the first chapter! This sequel wouldn't have happened without your support so thank y'all!!

Thirteen sleepless hours later Andrew walks into the Frankfurt airport baggage claim with only a duffle bag and a backpack to his name.  
The flight had taken out all of the anger at their break up.  
Thinking about all the ways it could have been avoided or broken off worse left Andrew’s mind exhausted of running in circles.

He’s surprised to spot a red head near the exit.  
Neil was leaning up against one of the pillars of the airport, a backpack at his feet, a hoodie pulled clumsily over his hair and a set of sunglasses on his face.  
He was peering down at his phone and typing occasionally.  
Andrew glanced at him for a moment, seeing him for the first time in weeks before approaching. 

“How long have you been here?”

Neil startles a bit before peering up at Andrew “Well... It’s pretty easy math. You started in Austin, it’s a ten hour flight, the next flight leaving for Germany was two hours after you called, and getting off the plane and getting through customs takes about an hour.” He gestures around himself, “so here I stand.”

Neil reaches out his hand towards Andrew “Yes or no?”  
Andrew grabs his right hand firmly in reply.    
Then leans down to pick up Neil’s backpack off the floor with his other hand and pulls Neil towards the exit.   
Neil waves him towards a black audi parked in the thirty minute parking and pops the trunk.  
They let go as Andrew stashes all the bags in the back before Neil plops the keys in his hand.  


Andrew reaches out for Neils hoodie and slowly pulls him closer by the pocket. 

“Although you said that it would never happen”   
“That you were done and wouldn’t do it again”

Andrew couldn’t let Neil think those things any longer.  
He pulled him in even closer and muttered into Neil’s shoulder, “I missed you.”  


Neil laughed a little and nudged his head into Andrew’s hair, “I kinda got that from you taking a ten hour flight to see me.”

Andrew pulled away reluctantly and walked towards the drivers side of the car and slid in.  
Neil directed him to a house in a quiet neighborhood about forty five minutes away from the airport.   
Andrew raised an eyebrow but pulled into the driveway regardless.  
Neil flushed and began to explain, “it’s more private than a hotel and I figured we might be here for a bit.”

Neil doesn’t need to be in the UK for another week.   
The time is due to a scheduled break he had planned to fly back to the US and see Andrew in.   
Andrew grabs the bags from the trunk and moves to walk into the house.

Neil’s guitar and other bags are sitting in the middle of the living room.  
Andrew drops his luggage beside the others and turns around to face Neil.

“Can I play you something?” Andrew asks.  
Neil nods his head and Andrew motions towards the couch as he spends a few minutes setting up Neil’s guitar for the cords he’s going to play before he begins to sing.

“When I ended things, it felt good”   
“Threw my feelings out windows that day”

Neil starts scowling before his face becomes blank once more.

“Thought my life was on the right path”   
“But now it hurts that I'm alone”

Andrew takes a breath before singing his final verse.

“I'll make this right”   
“Stitching our injuries all through the night”   
“Don't wanna fight”   
“Although I've hurt you a million times”

“Iron and steel, we were all of that”   
“All of that, all of that, oh yo”

Andrew turns and puts the guitar down in its stand and by the time he straightens again Neil is right in front of him.

“You wrote me a song,” Neil whispers.  
“Most of my next album is about you unfortunately,” Andrew mutters as he looks away, the light in Neil’s eyes is almost blinding, “It’s called ‘The Story of Us’.”

“Andrew yes or no?”   
“Yes.”

Neil’s kiss felt like coming home and getting warm again after being in the cold for far too long.

 

Andrew breaks away and holds Neil’s face in his hands, not wanting to say what he know he needs to.  
“I thought I shouldn’t hold you back from meeting someone better, someone who could tour with you around the world or”

Neil cuts him off, “Andrew, no one could ever compare to you, no one will ever be better for me or care for me and understand me like you do, you should know that.”

The rest of the night fell to ordering take out and keeping each other close, both too cognizant of their time spent apart to let each other out of sight for too long.  
When they went to turn in for the night Andrew grabbed his duffle and glanced at Neil, “Where are you sleeping tonight Junkie?”

Neil grabbed his suitcase off the floor and walked backwards towards the master bedroom while grinning, “Hopefully with you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine Neil's next song would be something along the lines of Clara Mae's song 'Us' after this : ] (Hope yall enjoyed! Thanks again for all the sweet comments on the first chapter!!)

**Author's Note:**

> Could be convinced to continue, (this is my first fic pls be kind) Sorry if the boys are out of character!


End file.
